


Promised Land: Side Stories

by DimensionSlip, Jeredu



Series: Promised Land [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia 2, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: Given a second chance at life, Ludger's journey starts a new chapter as he embarks on a quest to find Canaan once more--this time for the sake of people who no longer have a place in a world called Auldrant.This installment is a collection of chapters and events as experienced by characters other than Ludger.





	1. Ch 5.5 - The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Chapter 5 of Promised Land.

 

* * *

 

As they exited the building, Jade could tell without looking that Luke fon Fabre was clearly not happy - not by a mile and long. He was concerned, silently fuming as he led Jade to a secluded area in the secured portion of Zao Ruins. Luke didn’t stop until they were out of earshot and away from prying eyes, save for a few stubborn inhabitants of the monstrous variety, which fell to Luke’s blade in short order. He had rightly guessed that Jade’s preference would be for _privacy,_ when it came to discussions of this nature. Once the coast was clear, Luke finally turned to look at him, still visibly composing himself into something much calmer.

"Jade. What the _hell_ was that about?"

He wasn’t entirely successful, given that Jade could see right through such masks. Jade slid his hands into his pockets. In contrast, he was the perfect picture of calm.

"It was a bit of a nasty shock," Jade said. "I have theories, but nothing concrete. There is something _odd_ about that young man. I've sensed it before; I simply made the mistake of touching him." 

He shrugged, mouth curving into a rueful little smile.

"My condition is what it is. But an unanticipated byproduct is that I seem to be quite sensitive to certain energies. I won't make the same mistake twice. I have no intention of becoming a liability to you; I intend to see this through."

Luke narrowed his gaze at Jade, clearly considering the explanation. Jade was well aware that his explanation hadn’t exactly answered Luke’s question, but there were some things that Jade wished to confirm before remarking upon. Jumping to conclusions would do no good, and Luke should have known from previous experience that no amount of cajoling or emotional outbursts would get Jade to budge on anything once he’d made up his mind.

"I don't know…” Luke replied, still unconvinced. “Guy told me about what happened in Chesedonia, and while he wouldn't tell me outright, I could tell that you going down could’ve cost Anise and Guy their lives, if not for Ludger's intervention." 

Clearly, Luke still intended to persuade Jade while he had the chance.

Jade's smile grew more melancholy. "Which I regret. While I have reason to believe it won't happen again, I _am_ taking that into consideration, Luke." 

He regarded Luke a moment longer before speaking again, this time with an air of resignation.

"...If I must, I will let you youngsters handle the monsters. There _are_ six of us, now. But I have a task I must see through. I'm sure you, of all people, would understand, Luke."

He knew he was being unfair, playing that card, for all that the _proposal_ was perfectly reasonable. But he doubted Luke would refuse his strongly worded request, given what Luke himself had done so many years ago. 

"...Okay," Luke said, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't like it, but I guess you staying as backup is fair. It's just..." 

Luke averted his gaze, hesitating briefly.

"I don't want us to lose any more than we have already..."

No matter how much Luke tried to deny it, Jade could see that the pain of loss still cut deep and fresh, and they both knew the hardest tasks were yet to come. He frowned lightly down at Luke.

"I'm afraid that whether I stay or leave will have little bearing on my own wellbeing, Luke. I don't deny I might be a liability if I do not take care. But I would much rather be available to assist if needed, for precisely the same reason." 

And, in the end, he didn't really have a choice. He reached up to touch the unseen blue bead.

"...Thank you for understanding."

Though soft, his tone carried a certain finality which, coupled with that simple gesture, only served to drive home an all too painful point. As Luke finally worked up the strength to glance his way again, Jade knew he’d done little to assuage his fears, despite Luke’s apparent capitulation.

"...You should rest before we set off." 

Ah, there was genuine _hurt_ in Luke’s expression, now.

"...I suppose I might as well. But I could say the same of you. Something else has been troubling you." 

He doubted it would make much of a difference whether he rested or not, but there was still some time to kill. If resting would assuage some of Luke's concern, then so be it. He could do that much. But Luke… many a night, recently, he’d witnessed Luke jolting awake, alarmed, confused.

"I'll go find a way to keep you apart from Ludger without getting the others suspicious,” Luke said tightly, gritting his teeth. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’ve just been having weird dreams about… familiar things not going the way I remember. Or going wrong.” 

Jade frowned, mulling over that bit of information. It was odd; possibly even cause for concern… But pursuing that line of thought was something for which they simply hadn’t the time or resources. Jade had not asked for things to turn out this way, but he would simply have to make the best of the situation.

"I see,” Jade said softly. “Please let me know if you start feeling strange. They may very well just be dreams, but perhaps I can look into it once things settle down.”

Luke nodded mutely, still appearing uneasy.

As for the rest... “I don't think it will be necessary to ward Ludger off. I was the one who initiated contact. Preferably, things shall continue as normal between all of us." 

It was, admittedly, a deliberate echo of Luke's sentiments in the past. That didn't make it less true.

Luke inhaled sharply; clearly, the significance of those words hadn’t gone unmissed. Still, such tactics might help him leverage his present argument, but resorting to such measures would likely just convince Luke that Jade’s situation was dire, indeed.

"I guess that might be a bit too much, huh,” Luke said. “But if I notice you acting funny around him, I'm gonna make sure to put some distance between you guys." He sighed. "Too bad though. He seems like a really nice guy."

Well, Jade would have to take what he could get on that particular front.

"Duly noted. And while Ludger has secrets, I do believe his intentions are good." 

Jade was quite set on not further burdening Luke with his his own issues, however. He had no intention of repeating these events, and he could not afford to give Luke any reasons to think he might not be fit to travel.

"Your concern is appreciated, Luke," Jade added softly. "I will let you know if there is something you can do to help. For the time being, discretion is preferable."

"I understand," Luke replied, if a bit unhappily. While Jade wasn’t rejecting his help altogether, Luke seemed to realize he’d reached the extent of Jade’s willingness to be open about such things. There was little more Luke could do at the moment, anyway. But Luke didn’t seem to be finished.

"It's just... ever since Emperor Peony died, you've been taking on a lot more stuff than you usually do." 

Luke took a deep breath, seeming to brace himself for what he was about to say.

"Like, I know we're short on hands, and maybe His Majesty entrusted you with some top secret thing you aren't telling us about until the time is right, but still..." His gaze rested on Jade, bright with determination. "He made me promise to look after you. Not just me, but also Guy, and maybe the rest of our companions too. I don't intend to break that promise, but there's only so much I could do when a stubborn old man continues to force himself to work through things."

Luke frowned, but his expression was quick to soften at the words that followed. 

"Just--don't be afraid to delegate, or trust in us, yeah? None of us may be as smart as you are, but we've never failed in executing your plans, haven't we?"

He balled his fists. "No matter how you try to rationalize it, all I really see is someone who needs a break. _Badly._ I really want to believe you're fine, Jade. But deep inside, I feel you’re not."

And there it was. Unspoken, the sentiment still shone as clear as day to Jade:

‘ _I do not want you to die.’_

He regarded Luke for a long moment, considering those heartfelt words. How very like Peony to task Luke with such a vague and hard thing. 

"...I've been making this rather difficult for you, haven't I?"

That hadn't been his intention. And he'd be lying if he thought Peony's request was the only reason Luke was so stubborn. 

"My apologies. You're absolutely right. It was never my intention to... belittle your ability or commitment," Jade murmured, expression softening. "Nor am I trying to get myself killed." 

That would compromise the mission, at the very least.

"...Luke, I don't believe any of us have been 'fine' for a long while. Still, we must carry on. I would rather use what strength and time I have to see this through.”

"Jade--" Luke began to protest, making a grab for his shoulders as if hoping to shake some sense into him, but Jade continued on.

“ _However_ , I will trust you,” Jade added softly. “You have _always_ surpassed my expectations." 

Luke froze, gaze still fixed upon Jade. Eyes widening in surprise, his grip loosened and the words seemed to truly sink in. Calm and brutally honest, Jade would never say such a thing lightly, and Luke knew that very well. It was the most sincere Jade had been since they’d begun this conversation, and the significance wasn’t lost upon Luke. 

The fight seemed to go out of the redhead, and he released Jade’s shoulders to let his hands hang at his sides, head hanging in defeat, dipping forward slightly to rest his forehead against Jade's collarbone.

"Man, you really have a way of taking the wind out of a guy's sails." 

Despite the complaint, Jade suspected he’d finally pulled a bittersweet smile out of Luke from his tone. Jade hesitated a moment, then awkwardly brought a hand around to rest lightly against Luke's back.

"I've been told," Jade replied softly, his tone warmer than before, lips curved into a matching little smile. 

He let the moment linger a bit longer before speaking again. Perhaps it was long overdue, and perhaps he hadn't said it nearly as often as Luke deserved...

"...Thank you."

Luke seemed to stiffen at that simple, sincere phrase, as if he’d been struck. Coming from Jade, it carried so much significance, and it sounded so very unlike the measured, curt niceties he might give when due. But Luke was one of the few people he’d ever admired, after all. 

"Jade..." 

Luke paused, swallowing and sinking into Jade’s unexpected half-embrace. He might be ill-suited for giving comfort, but the gesture seemed welcome, all the same.

"Is it... too much for me to ask... for everyone to come out of this alive? For people not to lose more than they already have...?"

Jade didn't answer immediately. While he had already resigned himself to the inevitable - that there was no winning without loss, at this point, that even as they spoke, people were dying... 

"You have never been bound by the Score, Luke. If there is one person who can accomplish such a thing, it would be you. _Us_ , I suppose," he amended in light of the conversation they'd just had. "It might be unlikely, but I don't believe you shouldn't try." 

Really, though, setting that kind of expectation might be crueler than not...

"Regardless of what comes after, I intend for all of us, myself included, to live to see the end of this task."

_But I cannot be sure I will live to see 'after.'_

"But what about..." 

Luke hesitated, clearly considering whether he should ask the obvious. To the casual observer, Jade’s response might have sounded reassuring, but Luke was wise to his cleverly worded evasions. Jade waited patiently, wondering if Luke would dare to ask the question to which didn’t necessarily want to know the answer.

"...Once this is all over, I... I'll go make your favorite curry and you have to eat it, okay?" 

Ah. Or, perhaps, Luke would hope something as intangible and supposedly binding as a promise might be enough to keep the worst from coming to pass. That drew a soft chuckle from Jade.

How very like Luke, to hope something like this could defy the inevitability of...

Well, it had worked for Luke, hadn't it? His promise to return had been upheld, against all odds.

"Very well. I'll look forward to it."

...And that seemed to be all Luke needed, the relieved smile evident in the tone of his response. 

"Good. Tear says I've been getting better at it, so definitely look forward to that."

Jade’s answering tone was lighter, and the teasing carried no sting.

"My, my. High praise indeed. Tear wouldn't hand it out lightly." 

For a moment, Luke simply stayed as he was. Jade was content to let the silence of this stolen moment to linger a bit longer. It was almost as if both were afraid to break the spell that had come over them, a rare peaceful moment amidst so much pain and chaos.

"...But I suppose I won't keep you from your rest." 

Sighing, Luke finally broke away from Jade, reluctance evident in his face. Jade let his smile linger just long enough for Luke to see.

"I'll call everyone in about three hours when it's time to go," Luke said, ending the spell.

"And far be it for me to squander that time,” Jade replied. “I suppose I'll leave you to it, then." 

Jade likely wouldn't escape a reprimand unless he actually got off of his feet, but there were a few things he needed to write anyway, so he could use the time to take care of that.

"Okay."

Jade could feel Luke’s eyes upon him as he made his way back to the designated resting area in their base of operations, separate from the makeshift civilian shelters down here in the ruins. Sharp, retreating footsteps indicated that Luke had turned to go in the opposite direction, hopefully to rest as well. He knew Luke was going to take this delegation seriously, and the duty he’d be assuming would be demanding to say the least. Healing was a vital role in itself, after all, much less taking point. But Jade had faith, as odd as that sentiment might sound coming from him. Luke had more than proven himself time and time again. 

With this in mind, for the first time in days, Jade was able to rest easily.


	2. Chapter 7.5 - Side: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 7 of Promised Land.

After greetings and a cot for Ludger, the remaining three headed back up to the cockpit. Guy couldn't help but notice the familiar-yet-subtly-different atmosphere of Ginji’s ship. Same structure, but different personal touches, he supposed.

Guy ended up taking the copilot's seat, with Jade seating himself behind Ginji. Once they were settled, the young pilot re-engaged the engines.

"Hold on, I'm taking us up!"

* * *

The aerial view of the marsh took up most of the scenery below them as they hovered high overhead until they were needed. Guy could actually make out the party on the ground whenever they moved through the more open areas, at least. Things weren’t exactly _tense_ , but the not-so-comfortable silence between them didn't last long.

"Hey... Jade?"

Guy finally spoke, his demeanor far from relaxed. While he was quite capable of a poker face nearly rivaling Jade's, when he opened up, he tended to wear his heart plainly on his sleeve. At the moment, it was painfully obvious that something was troubling him greatly.

"I'm going to be blunt, maybe because I'm hoping you'll do the same. I didn't exactly sleep well last night. I heard some things out of context, I guess, that haven't exactly sat right with me."

He was leaning forward, now, as much as the console and open space beneath him would allow, eyes still fixed on the ground below.

Jade didn’t seem surprised in the least. Of course, it must have been apparent that something was wrong, given that Guy normally would have chosen to stay and help Asch and Natalia with the task of clearing out the marsh, unpleasant job or not. Instead, Guy was up here in the Albiore with them, tense and preoccupied.

"Oh? Pray tell." Jade’s tone was nonchalant, not promising to disclose anything just yet.

Guy was silent for a moment, not even sure where to _start_. It was an inarticulate sense of _foreboding_ , mostly, that had hung over him like a cloud ever since....

"...You don't think we've seen the worst of it, yet, do you?" He finally asked. "Jade, short of the doom in the Score of Destruction, what _is_ your idea of the worst case scenario?"

As expected, Jade’s reply raised more questions than it answered.

"Short of this waymarker hunt being a wild goose chase, there are too many unknowns in the future once we've gathered them. What will happen once we've gathered all five? In what manner will this so-called path open? And moreover, what _is_ Canaan?"

Jade closed his eye, letting out a tired sigh.

"We all must be prepared for the possibility that the salvation we seek may not come in the manner we expect."

A wry smile crossed his lips.

"Perhaps, we are dancing to the tune of another higher power, as the case might be."

"...It wouldn't be the first time," Guy said. "I don't have any real reason to doubt Ludger, exactly, and _he_ sure didn't seem to have planned on showing up here. But it is awfully convenient. You may be right about that, and he's just caught up in it, too..."

He ran an agitated hand through his hair, which did nothing to tidy it.

"There's no doubt that Ludger is hiding several important things from us,” Jade said calmly, “but as with you, I have no reason to believe he's doing it out of some malicious intent."

Jade's eye remained closed, almost as if he were sleeping. But Guy knew these same events and concerns were keeping Jade wide awake, much like himself.

"I guess you probably won't tell us more than you already have until it becomes relevant,” Guy said, sighing. “But... if there's a way to let anyone other than _Luke_ shoulder whatever other burdens may come, then I think we owe it to him to try. Whatever the hell unpleasant things you might be asking Ludger to do? If he's not enough, sign _me_ up. Leave Luke out of it, at least. What the hell do I even have left to lose, anyway?"

His laugh was bitter and sounded closer to a sob.

"I suppose everything will become clearer once Ludger gets around to his explanation,” Jade replied, not unkindly, “but in the meantime, I would like to reassure you that Luke will have nothing to do with what I've asked of Ludger..."

From the way Jade spoke of it, this was starting to sound like a task only Ludger could accomplish, whatever it might be.

"...Which is why your sentiments, while appreciated, are unnecessary."

Guy relaxed marginally.

"That's... that's good," he said, sighing. "Thank you. But what about you? Luke is right to worry, isn't he?"

Jade wasn't _well_. Not by a long shot.

"I... guess that's also not my business," Guy amended rather stiffly. "But I think of you as a friend, I know Luke does... it's only natural to worry."

The silence hung between them for a moment before Jade responded.

"...Perhaps."

Jade absently raised a hand over his eyepatch, eye still closed.

"I suppose you have a right to know, considering what I left with you yesterday. As you've observed, complications from my condition have been hitting me with increasing frequency as of late, but in addition to that..."

Jade’s hand fell to rest against his side, his gaze still averted.

"...My vision has been coming and going for a while. After this most recent bout, I fear the blurring is of the permanent variety." A rueful smile crossed his lips. "It won't be long before these glasses become actual necessity rather than a simple accessory."

The explanation filled him with a sense of vague dread, and Guy shifted uncomfortably.

"Right..."

_Yesterday._

The object in question felt like it was suddenly burning a figurative hole in Guy’s jacket pocket. A simple piece of paper shouldn’t fill him with dread…

But hadn't he been in a similar position as Jade, not so long ago? Lying in bed, nearly immobilized by pain from his plague-ravaged arm, Guy had stopped hoping and had simply been waiting to die. He had asked Jade to take his messy left-handed scrawl and draw it up neatly on official documents, to make his will legally binding. As such, he'd left it with Jade for a time, and Jade had returned it when Guy managed to pull through and survived both treatment and amputation.

Guy hadn't dared to read the document Jade had left with _him_. He irrationally felt like acknowledging it--reading it--would make it _real_ and cause the worst to come.

"...I'm sorry,” Guy finally said, his throat suddenly tight. “Is there... is there anything I can do...?"

He felt so useless.

"Nothing I haven't tried myself, unfortunately."

Jade gave a brittle smile, mostly to himself. Guy acknowledged Jade's confession with the same tired resignation with which he'd once accepted his own.

"Of course," Guy whispered, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke any louder. It seemed the pronouncement affected Ginji as well, for his grip on the controls tightened. They were all past the point of thinking that denying or rejecting the inevitable would do any good. But it hurt, all the same.

"That said, you are better off channeling that concern towards our waymarker search. It seems that it will be leading us to Keterburg, if my hunch turns out to be correct."

The mention of their next probable destination made Guy inhale sharply. In the past, the idea of going to Keterburg would have been an exciting one--the silver city had been charming albeit full of history, good and bad, for Jade… Especially after the events at the crag.

But now, _now_ Keterburg was a frozen, abandoned shell. A ghost town in more ways than one. The idea of going there was somehow infinitely more ominous than Inista Marsh had been.

"Oh, perfect," Guy muttered. "We should probably resupply with warmer gear. There won't be any escape from the cold there.."

"There won't,” Jade said plainly. The implications of Guy's reaction clearly had not escaped him. Of course Jade would be all too aware of what his hometown had become, of what they would likely find in the frozen corpse of Keterburg.

"We'll have to see what Ludger will make of Luke and Tear's findings, but for the moment, procuring supplies for the cold would not be a bad idea. As it stands, we may have to enlist Natalia and Asch's aid for the supplies."

Such items hadn’t been necessary for their current living conditions, after all. Guy nodded numbly.

Ginji finally spoke up softly.

"I don't mind making the supply runs, if you guys make a list of everything you need. Between Noelle and me, it would only take a day at the most."

From his tone, Guy assumed Ginji must have at least seen the desolate ruin of Keterburg from the air. It wasn't the sort of place where anyone would want to linger for very long.

"That would be much appreciated," Jade said, and Guy murmured his agreement. "I will make a list once we've ascertained our party, though it would likely be the same as the ones who went to the marsh."

...Meaning that Jade had no plans to sit out on the next excursion.

"Thanks, Ginji,” Guy said. “As for you, old man, shouldn't you be resting? You're gonna need every ounce of energy you can get for the road ahead, from the sound of it. Nothing saps it out of you like relentless, biting cold."

He didn't know the details of what ailed Jade beyond the fact that it seemed to be complications relating to the plague. It wasn't his _business_ , and Jade was a rather private person about his own troubles. But a rule of thumb was that the body healed or recovered best during sleep. He'd seen Luke heal Jade before, and it seemed to help in _some_ small way. Jade hadn't exactly been staying out of the action today, though it was understandable given the circumstances.

But, in short, Jade _looked_ tired, and that alone meant he must be exhausted indeed. Jade only ever let a fraction of that sort of thing through for others to see.

"There are definitely spare cots besides the one Ludger is borrowing," Ginji said, "so don't be shy about using one. In the meantime, Guy, do you want to learn some piloting basics?"

It was a rather transparent attempt at distracting him from his worries, and that earned a crooked little smile from Guy.

Jade didn’t even give a token protest, this time.

"I suppose I'll let these old bones rest."

With that said, Jade rose from his seat and proceeded to leave Guy and Ginji to their own devices, taking the steps down to the rest area.


	3. Chapter 7.5 - Side: J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 7.5 - Side: G.

 

As Jade entered the rest area, he noted that Ludger had occupied a nearby cot, looking sound asleep as he ought to be. Jade gave the sight a crooked smile, wishing that sleep would come as easily for him as it did for Ludger. It was with such musings that he approached the cot at the far end of the room, prepared to make good on his intent to rest. But before he could even make it past Ludger's cot, the back of his eye socket flared up again. Closing his eye, he staggered haphazardly towards the wall, drawing a sharp breath as the pain crossed an unbearable threshold. The sheer agony dropped him to his knees as his head throbbed, but along with that familiar ache… Something new surged in his chest, terrible and pulsing. His heart burned as a _thought_ he refused to consider took shape, clamoring incessantly in his mind.

It was sheer willpower barely keeping him together as he drew one labored breath, hissing at the agony it caused as he continued to clutch his chest.

_No, it cannot end like this._

Guy must have still been on edge and alert, for it was scarce moments later that Jade heard a clatter of urgent footsteps as the blond scrambled out of the cockpit area and down into the rest area. The scene before him probably wasn’t so dissimilar from the incident in the desert.

"Jade!!"

This was the first time the pain had truly eclipsed that first bout which had heralded Ludger’s arrival...

He heard a muttered curse as Guy ran to his side, putting himself between Jade and Ludger. After a moment, Guy knelt and touched Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, stay with me!"

Through the haze of pain, Jade could hear Guy calling out to him, but the hand on his shoulder did little to ease anything, with his headache getting worse by the second.

On another end, Guy's shout roused Ludger from his slumber, the latter shooting up from where he lay, taking in the scene before him with wide-eyed alarm.

"Ludger! Tell Ginji to lower the Albiore and fetch Luke! Or Natalia. Or Tear. Just--" Guy looked like he might wring his hands, but he shook his head, taking a deep breath. "We need a healer on board, quick!"

"R-right!"

Ludger bolted out of his cot, rushing into the cockpit with every intention of doing as instructed.

\----

"I... I'll be... alright,” Jade managed to say as Ludger exited the room, still breathing hard. The worst of it seemed to have passed, but he remained on the floor, weary from the episode.

Guy exhaled slowly, seeming to force himself to calm down.

"Let's at least get you up onto a cot or something. Luke will be here soon, but do you really want to scare the hell out of him? You're scaring _me_."

He put an arm around Jade's shoulders. He didn’t seem convinced by Jade’s words, as if the contact had merely confirmed his fears. Truly, Jade knew the tension in his frame would be hard to miss.

"...I'm gonna stay with you,” Guy said more softly. “Let me know if there's anything I can do to make this.... easier. I can probably lift you if we're only moving a short distance."

There was no sense in arguing with Guy.

"...I will."

 

  

Even if Jade wanted to spurn the support, it seemed that his legs would only go so far with regard to supporting _him_ , and his arms were equally leaden at that moment.

It unnerved him how much of his own weight he needed Guy to shoulder, leaning onto him as they crossed the short distance to Ludger's cot. Guy was gentle in helping him sit on the side of the bed, and he only let go once Jade had hoisted his legs up and settled against the pillow laid out prior.

"...Thank you," he said, closing his eye.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, the cots were sturdy and bolted down. Guy couldn’t help but notice that Jade seemed to take up a lot less space than he should, laid out like this.... As such, Guy ended up sitting at the very edge of the cot, near Jade's legs, to wait for Luke.

"Any time," Guy whispered, again worried that his voice would betray him if he spoke any louder. His left hand was trembling. His right was unfeeling metal, of course, and he finally clasped them together to still the left. Jade had always seemed so strong, resolute, logical, calm. Jade had sort of been the figurative canary in the mine. So long as Jade carried on, the situation was still salvageable, right?

That notion was swiftly falling to pieces, and it probably had been unfair to begin with.

Who would carry _Jade_?

It was Guy's turn to be strong, then. He could do that much.

"I'll be right here if you need anything else."

  

Jade hummed noncommittally, letting out a few shallow breaths. He was still in such obvious pain, but whatever fit of indescribably agony had gripped him before seemed to have relinquished its hold over him.

_For now._

It wasn't long before someone bounded into the room, steps urgent as they stopped a short distance from them.

"Jade!"

It was, predictably, Luke. He wasted no time in applying a healing arte, and Jade’s drawn expression soon relaxed as a warm, soothing light enveloped him.

"Damn it, don't keel on me, old man!"

Jade crackled his eye open, smiling wryly at the worried redhead by his bedside.

"Please don't worry. For better or for worse, it seems that this aged body of mine still has some fight left in it."

Guy placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, this time.

"I'll sit on him if I have to, to make sure he actually rests. You can relax."

 _Everything will be fine,_ Guy wanted to say, but did he really have the authority to make that call? It felt too much like lying, and hadn't he done enough of that in his life already?

"How did things go on the ground? Should we get you back down there, or were you almost done...?"

Frankly, he figured Luke would want to stay close to Jade, regardless.

"Almost done, yeah," Luke said, still not looking at Guy as he focused on Jade, brows creasing in worry as Jade closed his eye once more. "They'll be back soon. And they don't really need healers, since the monsters left are a piece of cake compared to what we had to deal with earlier."

Luke only halted the arte once Jade’s breathing finally evened out, heaving a sigh of relief once it steadied. Only once _Luke_ had relaxed as well did Guy follow suit, but it was clear that Luke was still upset. Letting his arms fall bonelessly to his sides, Luke was staring at Jade's prone form, regarding the man with a mournful, almost heartbroken expression. Guy didn’t need to know what Luke was thinking; the same thoughts had been haunting him of late.

Jade just looked so _worn._ The furrow in his brows had finally eased, but a tired air hung over him--an exhaustion that he never thought he would associate with Jade, no matter how much the latter liked to joke about it.

"Everything... will eventually be OK, right?" Luke whispered, as though he didn’t trust his own voice, or didn’t quite want to hear the answer.

The soft little question made Guy’s heart ache, because he _knew_ how it felt to lose everything and everyone and imagine that things could never be okay - that he would never be _happy_ again. ...Very deliberately, he pulled off his right glove and pushed his sleeve all the way up to his bicep, baring the entire mechanical arm.

"Luke, look at me," Guy whispered. He reached for Luke's hand with both of his own, holding it as he spoke.

  

Luke’s troubled gaze finally lifted to meet his own.

"Everything will eventually be okay," Guy said, just as softly, "even if it's not the way it was before. We can never go back, but we _can_ keep going forward."

His throat felt tight, and he knew things would probably get worse before they got better, in the very near future… But from Luke’s expression, he seemed to know these answers already, deep down in his heart.

"There are times when things are _unimaginably_ horrible. It might seem hard or impossible, but it _will get better_."

_Even if some of us might not be standing here with you, when that day finally comes, it WILL come._

When Luke finally spoke, his tone was still soft, hesitant.

"Jade... is he really..."

  

Luke swallowed, his hand balling into a light fist under Guy's clasp, cutting himself off before he could complete the question that hung heaviest in the air between them. It was as if he could not bear to speak the words out loud, and Guy didn’t have the heart to answer. Instead, he gave Luke’s hands a gentle squeeze.

"Even when things seem certain, it doesn't mean they'll go the way we expect," Guy said. "I was literally in my deathbed, the last time you saw me with both arms intact. The only thing we know is that we _cannot_ know the future anymore. All we can do is guess."

Luke nodded numbly, then seemed to gather himself at last.

"...He'll pull through," Luke finally said, more forcefully, "but in the meantime, what are we gonna do about Ludger...?"

Yes, there was no need to keep dwelling on it, now. They both knew as much as Jade was willing to tell them, Guy suspected. But as for Ludger....

"...We should hear him out, at least," Guy said. "It seems like there may be a connection, but I can't imagine what. It doesn't even seem like he's from _Auldrant_." That sounded so strange to his ears, but.... there were other worlds out there, right? Hadn't the Tower of Rem been built for that purpose...?

"...Maybe we should just keep some physical distance between them, for now," Guy amended. No harm in being careful.

Luke had a thoughtful look, now, as he mulled over Guy’s speculations.

"Who knows. Guess we really need to wait for him to come back and say stuff. But distance sounds--"

"Is the Colonel alright?!"

Anise was the first to bound into the room, out of breath as her gaze searched for her quarry. Her crestfallen expression was impossible to miss, but as soon as she seemed to realize that Jade was breathing evenly, she collapsed on her knees, heaving a sigh of relief.

"I take it you've stabilized his condition?" Tear asked, matter-of-fact, though she looked no less worried than Anise had been. Luke nodded, his gaze falling on the rest of the party filing in one by one, seeming to search for one person in particular...

"Ludger, sorry but could you stop right there?"

Luke’s tone had sounded apologetic, but there was a cool edge to it that made Ludger pause in his tracks, looking uneasy, as if he had a good inkling of what was to come.

"Now would probably be a good time for your explanation, but maybe we should wait for Jade to wake up first-"

"There's no need to."

Jade's eye opened a moment after the calm assurance, surveying those gathered in the room. With a rueful smile, he carefully rose to a sitting position. His demeanor was finally relaxed again, and he seemed well and truly free of pain, for the time being. It was the smallest of blessings, but Guy felt a flicker of relief at the sight, all the same.

"Thank you for your concern. I assure you, I will be fine. Let us hear what Ludger has to say, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 8.5 - The Calm Before The Storm (Side: G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows after the events of Chapter 8. It depicts the same set of events as Chapter 8.5 - Side: D, but from Guy's perspective. While either can be read in whichever order, it is recommended that you read this first before checking out Side: D.

After some routine maintenance and a chat with Ludger, Guy saw Luke and Tear off... and then made his way back down into the makeshift lab they'd set up for Dist. Despite the past hostility and antagonism- former enemy or not, Guy had Dist to thank for his fontech arm. Aside from that, he did have a healthy respect for the man’s specialized knowledge, and as such, he was perfectly willing to extend that respect to this space the former God General had claimed. Dist was not the easiest man to work with, but he was capable of being objective and civil when not provoked. As far as fontech labs went, this one was compact but clean. While it was impossible to create a sand-free environment down here in the ruins, they'd come damn close, and Guy was careful to wash up and change clothes before entering, Ludger's 'GHS' in hand.

Since they _did_ have time to kill, Ludger had given the go ahead on trying to restore functionality to the device. Guy knew Dist was far more interested in the device than in its owner, though, so Ludger had wisely opted out of accompanying him.  
  
Glancing at the lab's usual occupant, Guy could not help but notice a few details he'd overlooked, now painfully obvious. There was a tiredness, perhaps, or a tension that hadn't been present before.  
  
_I wonder if he knows, too?_  
  
"Well, you were right,” Guy said by way of greeting, getting straight to business. “This _is_ alien technology. It doesn't run on fonons, though we might be able to modify it to that end. Ludger gave us permission to try, if you want."

"As expected of a deduction by the great Dist the Rose," Dist said, with a pale imitation of his usual laugh. "Hand it over; there's no problem too great for someone as amazing as I am."  
  
Even Dist, it seemed, was trying to cling to these trappings of normalcy in their interactions. Bravado seemed to be his preferred coping mechanism, much like someone else Guy could name...

"Sure."

Guy handed the device over without hesitation.  
  
"Apparently, it can record and store images. It's primarily used for long distance audio and text-based communication so long as the supporting infrastructure exists."  
  
If Jade's fatalistic expectations proved accurate... would Dist ever recover? It didn't seem likely. Given the man's stubborn, single-minded focus on the person who mattered most... Decades spent in pursuit of an impossible dream? Dedicating one’s life to that sort of goal was not an easy thing from which one could suddenly move on.  
  
"...Mmm. I'm gonna stay and offer my assistance again, if you'll allow it. I've learned a lot, watching a master at work." Okay, maybe he was laying it on a little thick, but it wasn't a lie. "I'll keep out of your way."

"Do what you want," Dist replied gruffly, seemingly satisfied with that compliment. Without waiting, he turned back to his work table, letting the GHS sit in the harsh light of a bright fon lamp.  
  
"First, we need to determine an alternate power source for this device," Dist said, cupping a hand to his chin. "It may require some conversion to work, but first, let's see if that process is unnecessary..."  
  
He fished out a meter for measuring an object's resistance to the third and fifth fonon, prepared to use it on the GHS as he began attaching the measuring needles to the device. The fact that Guy had recognized the device immediately spoke of how much of his spare time had been spent in the lab, of late… in no small part due to the need to repair or adjust the fontech arm.

"Apparently artes and tech in Elympios draw power from spirits, similar to fonons, but sentient even at the microscopic level. Jade thought the principles involved were similar enough that getting the device working was theoretically possible.”  
  
Guy watched with interest; when he wasn't obsessing over Jade, Dist was remarkably focused and task-oriented.  
  
"I know you aren't doing this for me or Ludger, but thank you." He wanted to say more, but Dist wasn't exactly the most approachable person when it came to conversation. The only response he got was a noncommittal "hmph", but that was expected. At least, from Dist’s reactions, it seemed that there might be some hope of getting the GHS operational again.

"What else did Jade have to say about the device?" Dist asked as he stood up and approached the lab's makeshift cabinets to retrieve something.

"Not much," Guy said. "Mostly just repeated your initial assessment to Ludger when the device came up in conversation in the first place. We've been pretty adamant about making sure he rests over the next few days while we have the time."  
  
Jade also hadn't seen the point in having himself examine the device beyond a cursory look, since Dist was capable of the same observations anyway.

At the moment, it seemed the scientist was contemplating the words more than the contents of the cabinet, a frown creasing his face. No doubt, Dist was well aware of the implications and general futility of it all. No matter how much downtime Jade got, Guy was getting the impression it was hardly restful. It did not seem to be helping at all, beyond giving Jade some privacy to regain his composure, and to placate Luke.

Of all the people here, the man before him was, perhaps, the person who stood to lose the most if the worst case scenario came to pass. It was no secret that Dist obsessed over Jade, and despite the latter’s apparent grudging and long-standing connection to the willowy scientist, Jade had made it clear that he wanted little to do with Dist. The recent events had certainly put a damper on Dist’s ambitions to somehow win Jade’s regard, but Guy had his doubts that this status quo would ever change. Not if those two continued to act exactly as they were, anyway.

"Did something happen while you were searching for the waymarker?"  
  
He hadn’t expected Dist to speak up, but one look at the man’s expression and tight grip on the handle told Guy that Dist likely already suspected the answer.

Guy's expression darkened.  
  
"...Yeah. Another episode. It's starting to affect his eyesight." Guy's hands slowly curled into fists. "I'm sorry. If there's anything you can do to help, I'll let you know."  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, not quite making eye contact. It was too painful, hitting too close to home.  
  
"...For what it's worth, I... know how it feels to have the most important thing ripped away from you and then spend half your lifetime trying to get it back. Or get closure. And then it just... doesn't work out," he whispered.  
  
Hell, this was probably the last thing Dist wanted to be hearing from anyone. But it was not pity, he was not ignorant. Even if he might not agree with the way either man handled every aspect of this conflict... he did _get_ where Dist was coming from, even if it was a state he'd made every effort to outgrow and overcome, in his own case. Yes, he was genuinely interested in the work Dist was doing, but he would be lying if he said his interest wasn't slightly out of a sense of.... solidarity. He saw something of his past self when he looked at Dist, still twisted up in that desperate feeling, grasping in the dark for any little handhold, unable to let go of the only person he had left from a happier time...

As predicted, Dist’s grip tightened and his expression twisted with anger. Guy braced himself.  
  
"What do you know?!" Dist said, barely above a hiss. "You're able to approach him like you're the best of _friends_ , and he respects your _damned_ opinion."  
  
Dist’s voice rose a notch, but the walls here were thick, and maybe it would be better for Dist to finally vent to someone, even a former enemy.

"So don't talk to me like you know how it feels!"  
  
He suspected Dist probably knew he’d meant someone else entirely… but at the moment, Guy was a convenient outlet. He shook his head. He was not going to take the bait and get upset. This was not about him, not really.

"You know what kind of person he is even better than I do," Guy said quietly. "Put yourself in his shoes. The last thing he'd want to do right now is let anyone else get close to him again. Not _now_. It'll just make things more difficult."  
  
Frowning, Guy looked down at the cold metal that had replaced his right hand.  
  
"He _does_ respect your opinion, your intellect. Otherwise he wouldn't trust you to handle all of _this_ at your discretion."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"No, I don't know _precisely_ how you feel. But Jade isn't _attached_ to me. You.... mean something to him, whether he likes it or not. Changing anything _now_ would be like reopening an old wound for the express purpose of pouring salt in it, I think."

Immediately, Dist seemed to bristle. Ah, perhaps he should have phrased that more tactfully. Guy knew that as much as Dist had complained about the man back during their time as enemies, he would not suffer anyone else to level _insults_ at the man he so admired. Or, what he perceived to be insults, anyway.  
  
"You're wrong,” Dist snapped. “If he _cared_ , I... _we_ would have..."  
  
_Revived the Professor a long time ago,_ Guy assumed. That had been the key Dist had once settled upon for unlocking Jade’s heart, if such a thing was possible. But it hadn’t panned out, had nearly gotten them all killed, and Guy had his doubts that even a miraculous reunion with a treasured person would be able to change Jade into the person Dist sought.

_Bringing Mary back wouldn’t undo all the years of living twisted up with hate. I can’t go back to being that innocent child, and neither can Jade, if he was ever ‘innocent’ to begin with._

Dist shivered and forced the cabinet open a little too hard, staring at the boxes stacked on the shelves.  
  
"...What's the point." Dist’s tone turned sharp, but not without him letting out a loud sniffle. "Even if I did everything he asked of me, he wouldn't give me the time of the day anyway."

Guy couldn't suppress a rueful, lopsided smile.

"Well... He may be a genius in several ways, but his _emotional_ wisdom is often... lacking. And..."

Guy bit his lip. He _really_ did not want to get involved or take sides in this messy tangled up relationship of theirs.

"...Ah, you probably don't want to hear my unsolicited opinion about things between you two. It's not really my business or my place to say."  
  
The bottom line was... He _didn't_ necessarily agree with the way Jade was choosing to handle this. But Dist wasn't entirely blameless for Jade's present attitude towards him. It seemed more like a vicious cycle. They seemed to bring out the _worst_ in each other, unless their exchanges remained purely business-related.

"It isn't."

The words carried a finality that seemed to close the topic, yet Dist looked unconvinced. Still, Guy knew Dist wouldn’t like what he had to say on the subject.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this," Dist muttered, and the bravado seemed to be returning, slipping back into place. It was a facade of confidence and control, a thin measure of defense against this world that seemed to be falling to pieces around them.

Guy tiredly let his head come to rest against his hands, looking about a decade older than he really ought to.  
  
"I dunno either. Maybe because I'm willing to listen."  
  
It struck him that Dist was a lonely, lonely man. Even if he had not had a history fit to alienate Jade on its own, trying to win the affection of a man like Jade was a doomed task from the start.  
  
"...Anyway. Sorry. I won't being it up again."

Dist _hmphed_ in response, taking out the box he needed and pointedly ignoring Guy as he went back to his desk. Apparently, it was a box of batteries, though much smaller than the power cells he had seen powering dawn age fontech. Feeling as if he had overstepped his bounds, Guy only waited a bit longer in the uncomfortable silence before finally making his way to the doorway.  
  
"If you'd rather I just leave, I'll go."

Guy paused before the door frame, receiving silence in response. That seemed to be the only answer Dist intended to give, but just as Guy reached for the handle, the scientist finally spoke.  
  
"Don't..."

[ ](https://imgur.com/eZrnhcY)

  
Dist swallowed, gritting his teeth and almost seeming to fight himself against voicing the words that followed.  
  
"...don't... let... _him_... die..."  
  
The plea was punctuated by a sharp cry, and Guy’s breath caught. He looked away, pretending he had not seen the tears. He bowed his head, hand unmoving against the doorframe.  
  
"I'll do everything in my power. I _will_ bring him back safely from Keterburg or whatever fresh hell the last waymarker leads us to."  
  
Guy inhaled shakily.  
  
"He wants to see this through, and I'll be _damned_ if I'll let anything stop him. Even himself. I promise. I'll carry him if I have to."

"I will never... forgive you... if you don't..."  
  
Each phrase was punctuated by a sniffle, each louder than the last as Dist began sobbing in earnest. Another time and another person, perhaps a "thank you" might have been more appropriate. But Guy wasn’t expecting any gratitude- not for _this._ Dist was asking him, a former enemy, to stand by Jade, look after him, when Dist would give _anything_ to be in that position. But Jade was Guy’s friend, and he would have done it regardless.

"Understood," Guy whispered. He couldn't keep Jade alive indefinitely, but he _could_ protect the man and see him safely back. He would shoulder whatever burdens necessary.  
  
"I'll... be back in a bit."  
  
Guy didn't think his presence would be appreciated at the moment. Without further hesitation, he left. He wanted to check up on Jade and Luke, anyway. He wanted to give Dist time to regain his composure. They all had tasks to accomplish, or there would be no future for _any_ of them.


	5. Chapter 8.5 - The Calm Before The Storm (Side: D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows after the events of Chapter 8. It depicts the same set of events as Chapter 8.5 - Side: G, but from Dist's perspective. While either can be read in whichever order, it is recommended that you read Side: G first before checking out Side: D.

There were three main reasons why Dist highly preferred haunting the sole fontech laboratory around Zao Ruins.

One, it was easily one of the cleanest places in the area, only rivaled by the kitchen that Florian had unofficially taken charge of. Sand in his clothing was a fashion statement he never wanted to make, and given the option to opt out of most of it, he seized the chance.

Two, it was a place he had absolute authority and power over--even if that was mostly due to the fact that he was probably the only fontech expert left alive.

And finally, it was filled with many distractions from thoughts of one Jade Curtiss. While the man did visit, it was never often or for long enough, much as Dist hated to admit that to himself.

The door to his domain opened, signaling the arrival of Guy, the only other person who cared to visit besides Anise.

"Well, you were right," Guy said, holding up that interesting piece of alien technology from their latest newcomer, who Dist couldn't care less about. "This _is_ alien technology. It's called a 'GHS' and doesn't run on fonons, though we might be able to modify it to that end. Ludger gave us permission to try, if you want."

"As expected of a deduction by the great Dist the Rose," Dist said, giving his usual laugh, even if it lacked his usual power. "Hand it over; there's no problem too great for someone as amazing as I am."

"Sure."

Guy handed the device over without hesitation.

"Apparently, it can record and store images. It's primarily used for long distance audio and text-based communication so long as the supporting infrastructure exists." The blond seemed preoccupied with something or other. "...Mmm. I'm gonna stay and offer my assistance again, if you'll allow it. I've learned a lot, watching a master at work. I'll keep out of your way."

"Do what you want," Dist replied gruffly, but nonetheless satisfied with that compliment of a kind. Not waiting for Guy to get settled in, he turned back to his work table, letting the GHS sit under the harsh light of a bright fon lamp.

"First, we need to determine an alternate power source for this device," he said, cupping a hand to his chin. "It may require some conversion to work, but first, let's see if that process is unnecessary..."

He fished out a meter for measuring an object's resistance to the third and fifth fonon, prepared to use it on the GHS as he began attaching the measuring needles to the device.

"Apparently artes and tech in Elympios draw power from spirits, similar to fonons, but sentient even at the microscopic level," Guy said. "Jade thought the principles involved were similar enough that getting the device working was theoretically possible."

A pause followed, one that Dist did not bother to fill.

"I know you aren't doing this for me or Ludger, but thank you."

Again, Dist chose not to respond to Guy's words outside of noncommittal "hmph", quite determined to make headway with his goal. Based on the reactions he had been getting, it seemed that the GHS may power up with fonons after a bit of tinkering, possibly with a few tweaks to the batteries he’d made some time back...

"What else did Jade have to say about the device?" He asked as he stood up and approached the laboratory's makeshift cabinets to retrieve the batteries.

"Not much," Guy admitted. "Mostly just repeated your initial assessment to Ludger when the device came up in conversation in the first place. We've been pretty adamant about making sure he rests over the next few days while we have the time."

_Rest, huh._

Dist frowned as he opened the cabinet. That was one thing none of them had been getting much of as of late, with Jade being no exception. Even with the damned replica--nay, Luke--pestering him about it and Jade _actually_ relenting, Dist could tell better than anyone that it wasn’t helping at all, nor was Jade actually getting any despite the amount of time he has supposedly spent lying down.

His stomach twisted at the thought, pausing as his last memory of Jade game to mind. The other day, he hadn't really meant to stop and watch Jade's sparring session with Ludger, but there was always something enchanting about seeing Jade in battle, and his graceful strength was just as captivating even when short one eye...

...At least until Jade had jerked away from Ludger, nearly dropping to his knees as he did so. Much as Dist had wanted to rush to Jade's side then, it wasn't... _wasn't_ his place to do so, lacking strength and the ability to use the Seventh Fonon.

_Plus, Jade wouldn't have wanted me there, would he?_

Which was why, difficult though it had been, Dist had walked away from them, the taste of regret bitter in his mouth.

"Did something happen while you were searching for the waymarker?"

His grip on the cabinet handle tightened, not at all looking forward to the answer.

"...Yeah." Guy's tone turned grim. "Another episode. It's starting to affect his eyesight." Dist could hear the clenching of metal, no doubt Guy's hand curling into a fist. "I'm sorry. If there's anything you can do to help, I'll let you know."

Guy sighed.

"...For what it's worth, I... know how it feels to have the most important thing ripped away from you and then spend half your lifetime trying to get it back. Or get closure. And then it just... doesn't work out," he whispered.

Dist's knuckles turned white underneath his gloves. It was not only because of hearing what he already half-expected at this point regarding Jade's worsening condition.

Nay, Guy had more to say, and _how dare he_.

"What do you know?!" Dist said, barely above a hiss. "You're able to approach him like you're the best of _friends_ , and he respects your _damned_ opinion."

 _Unlike mine, especially regarding the Professor_.

His voice went up a notch. "So don't talk to me like you know how it feels!"

[](https://imgur.com/mnvq49p)

Deep down, he knew that in Guy's case it was not Jade he spoke of losing, but Guy was just so _convenient_ an outlet, every bit the enemy he made him up to be in his mind.

Guy shook his head.

"You know what kind of person he is even better than I do," Guy said. "Put yourself in his shoes. The last thing he'd want to do right now is let anyone else get close to him again. Not _now_. It'll just make things more difficult."

Frowning, Guy looked down at the cold metal that had replaced his right hand.

"He _does_ respect your opinion, your intellect. Otherwise he wouldn't trust you to handle all of _this_ at your discretion."

He sighed.

"No, I don't know _precisely_ how you feel. But Jade isn't _attached_ to me. You.... mean something to him, whether he likes it or not. Changing anything _now_ would be like reopening an old wound for the express purpose of pouring salt in it, I think."

 _No._ That was one thing Guy was wrong about. Jade was a paragon of strength, handled each and every trial thrown his way with the grace worthy of a genius. Never once had he let anything defeat him, much less a headache or two...

_Then who was that enfeebled man from days back?_

"You're wrong."

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG._

"If he _cared_ , I... _we_ would have..."

 _Revived the Professor a long time ago._ And Jade would have smiled and gone back to the way he was.

And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be _dying_ the way he was now.

Shaking off the thought that caused him to shiver from head to toe, Dist forced the cabinet open a little too hard, staring at the boxes stacked on the shelves.

"...What's the point." His tone turned sharp, but not without him letting out a loud sniffle. "Even if I did everything he asked of me, he wouldn't give me the time of the day anyway."

"Well…" Guy said, sounding a little amused. "He may be a genius in several ways, but his _emotional_ wisdom is often..... lacking. And..."

Guy paused, exhaling.

"...Ah, you probably don't want to hear my unsolicited opinion about things between you two. It's not really my business or my place to say."

"It isn't."

 _Any of Guy's business_ , that is. But Dist could not deny that part of him wanted to know about the Jade this person saw--the Jade who traveled the world on a path opposite Dist's, the person whose back always seemed so out of reach, even when they were right next to each other.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this."

He suppressed the curious urge, determined to keep up the image of confidence--of being in control.

_It's the only thing I CAN control at this point, after all._

"I dunno either."

Guy sounded tired, almost like Dist did.

"Maybe because I'm willing to listen."

Another pause followed, leaving Dist ill at ease.

"...Anyway. Sorry. I won't bring it up again."

Dist _hmphed_ in response, taking out the box he needed. For a while, he remained silent as he took it back to his desk, going back to ignoring Guy as he was wont to do. It was easy enough to do so when he was preoccupied with sifting through the box of batteries, looking for what he thought would be the best fit for the task and bringing out any likely candidates on the desk.

Thankfully, Guy only waited a little longer, perhaps sensing that Dist wanted him out after he had overstepped his bounds.

"If you'd rather I just leave, I'll go."

For a while, it almost seemed like Dist would simply let Guy exit as he pleased, but once the door opened, Dist paused in his search, letting his hands rest on the edge of the table.

"Don't..."

He swallowed, gritting his teeth as he found himself regretting that slip of the tongue, yet unable to stop himself from continuing.

"...don't... let... _him_... die..."

Dist's chest tightened at those words, a sharp cry escaping him as something wet dripped down the back of his palm.

Followed by another.

_And another..._

"I'll do everything in my power," Guy said firmly. "I _will_ bring him back safely from Keterburg or whatever fresh hell the last waymarker leads us to."

Guy inhaled shakily.

"He wants to see this through, and I'll be _damned_ if I'll let anything stop him. Even himself. I promise. I'll carry him if I have to."

"I will never... forgive you... if you don't..."

Each phrase was punctuated by a sniffle, each louder than the last as Dist began sobbing in earnest. Had it been another time and another person, perhaps a "thank you" might have been more appropriate. But there was hardly anything to be thankful for regarding _this_ situation, of having to ask a former enemy to look after Jade and do what he could not.

"Understood," Guy said. "I'll… be back in a bit."

Once the door finally closed behind Guy, Dist slammed a fist on the table as he wept. Was there truly nothing more he could do for Jade? For himself? The time they shared? Did it matter anymore at this point, when Jade… Jade was…

A clatter startled him out of his misery, his gaze falling upon the battery on the floor. It must have rolled off when he’d banged his fist against the tabletop, but that aside…

 _No… there is something I can still do._ Not Jade, and most certainly not Guy. Only he, and no other in this world.

Exhaling, Dist straightened up, wiping his tears away on the sleeve of his lab coat. There would be time for tears later, or if Guy were to make good on his word, perhaps not. But whatever the case would be, Dist had a job to do, and it would not complete itself if he simply sat there, letting time pass him by.

Jade may not want Dist by his side, but all the same, he relied upon Dist. For now, that was enough, a step in the direction he wanted to take, and Dist would deal with tomorrow as it came.


End file.
